


Idiotic Love

by KarlAzuz



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlAzuz/pseuds/KarlAzuz
Summary: The school's cripple has fallen in love with the king, though of course the "cripple"  could always dethrone him, but he knows that the moment he lets himself fall into the blonds trap he will go back to being the ruthless king from Boston. He knows that he cant let himself fall for the blond or he will get screwed over.This is from Unordinary the characters are not mine they are uruchans.  Maybe eventual smut or light smut.  This is my first story so please excuse if i make some grammar mistakes and enjoy!
Relationships: Arlo/John Doe (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary), Evie & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Interlogue

Interlogue 

The rain poured down hard as I stumbled back to my house. Tears, snot, and blood mixed in the rain, I felt dizzy, lightheaded, but most of all: Heartbroken. But what more could John have expected? For Arlo to have liked him back? For Arlo to even be friends with him? John chuckled as he desperately tried not to cry. He felt like a fool, a complete idiot, a monster. He gasped. He couldn't take complete breaths, his body felt heavy, as if at any moment he would collapse. And finally, what felt an eternity later he finally saw his house. He entered his home, he was relieved but at the same time, it felt so cold then in the past. He shivered as he closed the door sliding down on it. It was all his fault, the raven hair thought, finally letting his tears flow. He was the one who was careless, he was the one who got feelings, he was the one who… he should do as Arlo said and disappear. He started sobbing not being able to contain himself any longer, His heart felt like it was about to burst, but now for a different reason. He just wanted it all to end. The pain, the regret, these stupid feelings that seemed to have ruined everything. John started to calm down feeling the exhaustion finally take over his body. His eyes felt swollen and heavy and they started to close. The raven finally lets himself relax and let sleep consume him away from his problems, away from the pain. 


	2. Chapter 1

John Doe was a normal everyday student, average looks, average grades, yup just an everyday average student. And like any student there, when nature calls he asks the teacher to go to the bathroom and like any average and normal student he is completely safe from any harm on his way there. Yup John is completely normal, except-

He stopped on his track as Blyke broke through the wall with his body into the lockers.  
“Damn you, Isen!” Blyke screamed, clearly pissed off at him for throwing him through the classroom wall. 

Isen then stepped out of the hole he created with Blyke, with a look that just screamed murder.

“You idiot… I lend you my pen for just one class period, and you go and break it!” Isen responded in a menency voice. 

“But you didn't have to hit me that hard,” Blyke started standing up and suddenly his eyes started glowing red, “ THAT HURT!” he screamed shooting a laser beam at Isen. 

No, John was far from normal. Unfortunately unlike his peers he was a cripple, meaning he didn't have an ability like them, or at least that's what he wants his peers to think. John was actually one of the most powerful students in Wellston High School, but he wanted to change. He wanted to change what happened in Boston. He didn't want to be King anymore and he didn't want to go back to his old ways, he didn't want to be a monster anymore, he didn't want to hurt people or be power hungry like before. So he decided to hide his ability and act as a cripple. Meaning that at times like this, he must run and save his ass or he gets beat up and goes to the infirmary which was worse considering Doc was not liking how many times John has to go to treat his injuries. 

John ran away from the fight, mentally complaining about the fact that he just wanted to use the bathroom and not wanting to go to the one that is further away. Though the chance of there being another fight near said bathrooms was high. And, surprise surprise, wouldn’t you know it, there was another fight, though it was one-sided. John was about ready to scream. All he wanted was to go to the bathroom. He knew he had two choices: Go to yet another bathroom and pray for the best, or help the guy who was getting beat up, which would probably result in him getting beat up. 

John sighed, he was probably going to regret his decision. 

Skip to nearly ten minutes later he was left with a broken arm and other small injuries. Doc was sure going to be pissed. Worst part was that he still needed to go to the bathroom. 

He sluggishly walked to infirmary, seeing how both Isen and Blyke were still going at it. He rolled his eyes and took the other way to the infirmary so that he did not get caught up in their fight and get even more injured. John walked absent minded not noticing that another person was present with him in the hall. He continued walking bumping into someone. 

“Sorry- I wasn’t paying attention.” John quickly said, trying to avoid another conflict that could result in Doc being more angry at him.

“Hmm?” Arlo looked down at John. In that moment he noticed two things about him. He noticed how he was beaten up and that he wasn’t scared of him. Anyone else would be a coward and beg him for forgiveness. But he just stood there smiling like normal. That sure did intrigue him. 

“It’s fine. Do you mind me asking what happened” Arlo responded smiling at John. 

“Oh a fight near the bathroom, ya know?” John replied, “I'm just on my way to the infirmary.”

“Is that so.” How was it that he was talking so calmly to him? Was he clueless about who Arlo was? Or was there something else? 

“Im Arlo.” Alro said, extending his hand. 

“I’m John and I already knew who you are. Um, can we use the other hand? This one is kind of broken.” 

They shook hands and parted ways. John was a bit shocked to say the least, he knew that pretending to be a cripple would mean that pissing off anyone could get him beat up, especially said person was a higher tier, so the fact that the king decided to not beat him up and even talk to him made him happy. Maybe this could be the start of a new friendship!

John continues his way mentally preparing himself for Doc’s wrath.


	3. Chapter 2

To say Doc was pissed at him was an understatement, to say the least. The moment John stepped inside his office, he felt daggers being stared at him. Not only that but while doc was wrapping John’s arm he kept talking under his breathe saying how stupid and how careless John was. 

“How many times do i have to watch yourself? Do you really have to die before you understand?!” Doc said in an irritating tone, though when it came to John, when wasn’t he irritated. 

He gave John a glass with a green liquid in it. 

“Drink this, It will heal up your arm in three hours.” Doc sighed rubbing in between his eyebrows, “ At least this time you only ran into stone boy and not any other high-tier.” 

“Actually…” John said looking excited, “I ran into Arlo, but”- 

“For fucks sake, i'm going to lose my job because of you!” 

“WAIT! It’s not a bad thing! We bumped into each other on the way here but he was actually really nice and didn't attack me!”

Doc looked at him with doubt. 

“Yeah, okay you got lucky this time, but let's say it had been another high tier or even a mid tier, you already had your arm broken so you wouldn’t even have been able to defend yourself. You wouldn’t have had the same luck. And I would have had more work.” 

“Yeah yeah I get it.” John replied, getting ready to leave the infirmary. 

“And where do you think you are going? You are going to stay here until you heal completely.”

John quickly returned to the bed, sweating bullets.

“I already informed you teachers that you won’t be going to class for the rest of the day.” Doc droned on as he sat on his chair returning to his computer. 

John sighed wondering what to do now that he couldn’t go back to class. He reached for his phone and texted Sera telling her to come to the infirmary. After sitting for a bit he heard the door opening and his curtain being pulled back. He smiled as he saw his best friend standing there with a smirk on her face. 

“So you gonna tell me what this is about?” Sera asked, lifting her phone up to John’s face.

“I’m dying of boredom. The Doc won’t let me leave for another three hours!” 

“Well, I gotta go back to class.” Sera then started making her way over the door,” But, I’ll remember not to wait for you when school is over.” 

“Who are you kidding,” John quickly grabbed Sera’s shoulder stopping her,” You never go to class. Come on! Help out a friend! Keep me company! Plus I got some tea.” 

Sera looked at John, smirking. She sat down and pulled out her phone, pulling up the game she was playing before John texted her. 

“Spill” 

“Okay so I was on my way to the bathroom that was by my classroom but Blyke and Isen were fighting so I went to another bathroom. But there was a fight there too, and I decided to break up the fight, hence why I am here.” 

Sera rolled her eyes, “Is this the tea? Cause I’m sure that there is always a fight and that you always get hurt.” 

“Yeah I know but that’s not the tea I am talking about! On my way to the infirmary I bumped into the King!” 

Sera stopped playing and put her phone down looking at John with a questioning look. 

“Do you mean you saw him or physically bumped into him?”   
“Physically, but why-” 

“How the fuck are you not dead? If you bumped into him he would have had to “put you in your place” and especially considering you are the school’s cripple.” Sera was completely bewild. She didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

“Really? Cause he seemed pretty nice. He even asked me what happened and introduced himself, though that was kind of weird considering he is the king and everyone knows him.” John responded camly and maybe even excited? 

“Hmm, knowing Arlo he is probably planning something.” She warned her best friends, trying to make this feeling in her gut go away. 

“Maybe, but if he’s trying to be my friend!?” 

Sera laughed. She knew that she, the ace of Wellston High School, had become John’s friend, which she was really happy about, but Arlo? He was selfish and didn’t really care about becoming friends with any mid-tiers and especially not low tiers. So why would he even try to be John’s friend when he was at the bottom at the chain? She knew she had been like that, but the way she saw it, she was only trying to be perfect, and Arlo only wanted hierarchy to be in place. Of course their friendship was more plausible, but a friendship with Arlo? 

Not gonna happen. 

“What’s so funny?” John questioned? He felt alarmed at the sight of his friend who was laughing like a maniac. 

Sera finally calmed down, just enough so that she could speak.

“You and Arlo? Friends? God, that’s the best joke i’ve heard in awhile.” She wiped off her tears and tried to catch her breath.

“And what’s so funny about that? You and I became friends, so I don’t see why me and Arlo can’t.”

“Well,” Sera said regaining her composure, “The thing is that with me and you, I only cared about being perfect and all that, and you took me out of my comfort zone and made me relax a bit because I was already wanting that. With Arlo, all he cares is about putting everyone in their place within the hierarchy and doesn’t do something without thinking of the outcome or how it can benefit him, ya know. So unless you are delusional, I say he wants something from you.” 

John thought about it for a moment, but what exactly would the blond even want. He knew for a fact that he hasn’t used his ability since nearly two years ago, so “putting him into his place” was out of the question. He didn’t have good grades so doing homework or something of that sort was checked off. 

John was clueless. He really didn’t really have anything that Arlo would want. After a while, he shrugged it off and thought that maybe it really was friendship. What else could it be? He and Sera are friends so maybe Arlo thought he could do the same.

“I think it's friendship.” John stated after a while, smiling at Sera. 

“Whatever,” Sighing and going back to her game. 

John grabbed his phone and proceeded to play on his own phone. 

After a while of trying to beat Sera’s high score in Slappy Pig, they felt the building shake and heard Doc cursing. They turned to where he was at and saw that he was heading out. 

“Where ya going Doc?” Sera asked.

He looked back at Sera, looking tired and angry, “Where do you think?” He turned to John,”You better stay here until you have healed completely, you got that?” 

“Yes sir, plus I got Sera to keep me company!” John stated

“Yeah that’s what i’m afraid about.” Doc quickly left to assist the situation. 

“Hey Sera,” John turned to her,”Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention on here but i have my story posted on wattpad, updates will be every friday and depending on how busy my schedule is i might post more than one chapter, the fanfic will follow most of the og story closely. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

John probably should have told Sera that he had thrown the guy who had broken his arm out the window. Meaning that they would have probably encountered him at the entrance of the building. And sure enough, they did, the guy had been absolutely enraged. Thankfully, with Sera being there, John didn’t need to worry about leaving injured. After Sera finished with the guy, they headed out to their favorite place to hang out, aka the Woaba Boba. They got their usual and started chatting for a bit, until the news reporter talked about EMBER and superheroes.

John, in a way, was proud that some people were trying to make a difference and try to use their abilities to help others. He felt as if his father's book had accomplished something much greater than its initial intention. But he also felt frustrated with the fact that EMBER was killing them off as if they were worthless, and it seems like the authorities weren’t doing anything to prevent it. 

Unfortunately, Sera didn’t feel the same way as John and thought that having power for yourself, to prove a point by being stronger, was better than using it for good. 

It was very awkward afterward. They split ways, John leaving towards his house and Sera towards the school’s dormitories. 

That night John dreamt about when he came to Wellston, it was a new start away from Boston, away from his problems, away from his old self. He thought that moving as far away as possible from Boston and pretending to be a cripple would be the best solution. He wouldn’t have to face the people he had harmed, even though he used to consider them friends. It’s not that he didn’t repent, it's not that he just shrugged it off as nothing happened, but after having to see their pained faces as he beat them up: It was too overwhelming. And he was pretty sure that they weren’t going to want to see him ever again. 

As for being a cripple, John knew he couldn’t be King. He had a constant fear that if he used his ability and became King he would go back to being that monster. 

John thought that at Wellston he wouldn’t have to be that monster anymore, he thought that the hierarchy system was better. He was wrong. The first day he went to Wellston he had gone to his first-class and introduced himself. He felt proud of his new start, that after countless hours of working to change himself, he had finally completely reformed himself. But hard work wasn’t worth anything in this world. As soon as class finished, a girl named Elaine came up to him. She pretended to be friendly and all for the one question he hated hearing the most. 

“So John, what kind of ability do you have?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

“Well… To be completely honest… I don't have one.” 

3

2

1

Boom

“What did you just say?” Elaine trembled in anger. 

“That I don’t have an ability-” 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Even her voice was trembling. 

“Are you alright? “ he grabbed her shoulder trying to get her to calm down. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She pushed John into the desk, trying to get him as far away from her as possible,” Gross. I can’t believe I just spent all that time talking to someone like you!” 

John heard the whispers around him, but he didn’t need to hear what they were saying to know. He saw Elaine leaving and decided it was time to stand up from where he had been pushed away. 

Later that day he was cornered by two guys. One of them had green hair and the other had longish pink hair. He hadn’t seen them in class so he assumed that word had gotten out about him being a cripple. John tried to calm them down so that he could leave, but they were low-tiers. Any chance of there being someone who was below them, they would take it. John didn’t bother listening to what they were saying, it was all the same. He saw a pink-haired girl walking across them. 

John screamed for her help, but she didn’t bother helping him. Must be a high-tier, he thought. The two teenagers were not happy at the fact that John was not paying attention to them, he wasn’t shaking in fear. The green-haired boy powered up. 

John woke up to his phone ringing. He grabbed his phone and clicked the green button. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, I need to make a trip to the mall today. Will you come with me?” A feminine voice responded on the other end. 

“Ah, sh-shopping? Sorry, but I’m kind of busy right now…” John lied

“Oh really?” Sera smirked

“Y-yeah my place is a mess… It’ll take all day to clean.” Tiredness lingering in his voice. 

“If you’d just move into the dorms like all the other guys, this wouldn’t be a problem anymore. “ the pink-haired girl reasoned. 

“Then I’d have to worry about my life,” 

“True. Hm, that’s too bad then…” Sera reached the door. 

“Yeah and-!” 

DING DONG   
DING DONG

“YOU’RE ALREADY OUTSIDE?!” John exclaimed.   
He opened the door revealing Sera. She looked behind him and smirked at the place that was almost spotless except for one thing. Walking past him she picked up the boxing gloves that were near the coffee table and set them there. 

John sighed knowing there was no way out of this one. He went to get ready and headed out. 

By the time they got to the mall, it was already around 3:30. They walked around a bit deciding on which store to go to first and deciding that since Sera was the one that needed the clothes, to go to Andy’s. They searched for clothes, John finding a shirt that said LA ME, when in reality it said lame, and deciding to buy the shirt. They continued looking around, going into a couple of different stores until it was 6 when they decided to stop for a snack. Which was great cause John still hadn’t eaten anything. 

When they were about to leave John spotted this station. He stopped to look properly and saw it was an ability gauge. He wanted to check it out before leaving. He took Sera’s arm and took her there. Sera of course thought it was stupid, but went with her best friend anyway. Though when they got there, a lady with short hair was getting mad about the score she got, saying that the guy was a fraud and demanding her money back. The poor guy tried to reason with her, yet it was no use. She shouted, saying she was going to blow his booth, And that's when John interfered, causing a scene and thankfully a security guard was nearby to calm her down, but the guy still had to give her money back. 

Life was so unfair. 

The booth guy thanked John saying how no one is willing to stand up anymore. The guy said that he would give them a free shot. Sera stepped up, more like John placed her in front, and the guy went to work. It was an 8! As expected. The guy gave her a teddy bear as a prize and Sera happily took it. The guy then tried to do John’s, but he quickly pulled his arm back, not wanting his secret to be revealed. They thanked the guy and left the mall. 

It was already dark when they got outside the mall. They looked at the bus stop seeing that it was heavily crowded. They decided on walking to another bus stop to avoid any problems. They walked through a park that was in front of the mall that would lead them to the next bus stop.   
John stopped a bit and looked back. He felt the aurora of someone close by. Maybe two? He wasn’t quite sure. He heard Sera giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You built that up so much I thought you were going to start a war. But you just ended up screaming for help. So anticlimactic.” Sera chuckled. 

“He shouldn’t have had to return the money. She was clearly in the wrong, but just because she was more powerful she ended up getting her way. It’s so frustrating.” John exasperated. 

“Well look on the bright side, you didn't break an arm today.” She tried to cheer John up. She knew she didn’t exactly feel the same way about these situations, but John was her best friend, so right now what she thought didn’t matter. 

John smiled,” Yeah you’re right. Also, have you decided on a name for this little guy? I thought John would be a great name.” 

“Oh, that's real creative.”

John sensed them again. One of them was getting closer. He took Sera’s arm and took her across the park into a well-lit place. They hid in the entrance of an ally and he took his LAME shirt. He waited a bit and threw it. It landed on someone. Sera activated her ability and kicked them. She deactivated it, telling John that they should get out of there. John looked bad to where his shirt back and then looked on the other side of the street. They got to the bus stop and finally made it to John’s house. 

Sera was skeptical. How did John know they were being followed. She decided to ask him.

John thought of an excuse,” Ahh… Gut feeling I guess. Well, I’m hungry, want some ramen?” 

“Actually, I’m going to head back to the dorms.” 

“WHAT?! Dude, we almost got mugged you can’t go back now when it’s dark! You can go back tomorrow.” 

Sera sighed, “I can take care of myself, John.” 

“I know but still, you shouldn’t risk it. Plus what if there is more than one?” 

Sera thought for a moment. She put her bags down and sat on the couch. John smiled and headed to the kitchen to make some ramen. Sera looked around and saw something quite peculiar. John was about to ask Sera how much of the packet she wanted when he saw Sera picking up the book. 

“You always manage to surprise me.’’ Sera examined the book,” How’d you get your hands on this. This book was banned nearly two years ago, right after it’s publication!” 

“My dad had a few extra copies so he let me have one,” John leaned on the couch.

“Oh?” Sera read the author’s name, “W.H. DOE?! YOUR DAD WROTE UNORDINARY?!”

“Um, yeah? Why is that so-” 

“Wow lucky you, I’ve been wanting to read this book for a while now. Ya know, find out why there is so much controversy, but finding a copy or any info on the book is hard to come by.” 

“Well if you want you can read it.” 

Sera smirked,” Great, guess I'm borrowing this for a while.” 

John smiled and headed back to the kitchen getting them their ramen. They eat while talking for a while about anything they could think of. They played a couple of games and they brushed their teeth. Then finally after the exhausting day they just had they headed off to sleep. John on the couch, and Sera on John’s bed holding the teddy bear she won that day. 

Arlo was restless, he had been pondering about the events that happened the other day with John. It was honestly a phenomenon to see someone lower than him not cowering in fear by his presence, especially since he had bumped into him and in an empty hallway. Arlo decided it’s best to ignore it for now and continue looking for some dress shirts. 

Once he had finished purchasing the items, he headed out, until he saw two familiar faces. It was John and Seraphina. He was about to ignore them until he felt something bump into him. He turned but saw nothing nor no one there. He was about to ignore it until he looked down and saw footprints walking without anyone there. He saw where they led and it was heading toward John and Seraphina. He decided to follow them. 

Even if he wasn’t on good terms with Seraphina, or John in that matter, Seraphina was still his superior. She was still part of the hierarchy therefore he needed to protect her. He walked hidden in the bushes and trees about two or three-yard away from them. He saw John look back looking directly at him. He turned back. Did John see him? 

He shook it off and after a couple of minutes, he saw John look back and took Seraphina’s hand, and dashed across the park to where there were a couple of buildings. They went into an alley and waited. Arlo followed closely behind and stopped and stayed across the street from where they were and hid behind some bushes. He saw John take a shirt from his bag and throw it. It landed on someone. Arlo watched closely seeing how Seraphina took care of the situation and left. He stood from where he was hiding and walked up to the shirt, taking it with him. He went to another bus stop just to avoid seeing them and thought. 

How did John sense the guy? He didn’t notice the guy until he had bumped into him and he saw his footsteps, and it seemed that Seraphina didn’t know either. So how did a cripple know he was being followed. Arlo smirked as he got onto the bus, he was going to figure out what John was hiding. He sat down and started planning how he would do just that.


	5. Chapter 4

It was dark, it was cold. John didn’t know where he was, but something told him to leave. He looked at his surroundings, though there was not much to be seen. He started sprinting, or at least he tried. His body seemed heavy, like even- 

“Huh, just look at how weak you are!”

What?

“Quickly! Grab him so he can’t escape!” 

No, wait-

“You really think you can fight back? WE’LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!” 

** Stop.  **

** STOP IT!  **

** LEAVE ME ALONE **

“Let me help you.” 

** Claire **

John woke up, choking on his breath. He looked around. He was on his couch, in his house, away from Boston. The raven stood up, wiping away some sweat. He went to the bathroom, washing his face with cold water. He looked up, his reflection staring back at him. He frowned, then forcing himself to calm down he dried his face. He headed to his room to get a hoodie, seeing Sera’s sleeping frame on his bed. 

He sighed and headed out. 

It was a bit cold, but what else could be expected from such hours. The raven walked around his neighborhood, wanting to clear his head. After nearly 20 minutes of walking, he decided to go to his nearest convenience store. It was almost time for breakfast and he did not feel like cooking. He looked around for something that could be considered breakfast, though that task was going to be a challenge. John looked around for a bit before finally being able to find a couple of items that he found decent enough. He got on the line to pay, looking at his surroundings. There were 2 people ahead of him and it appeared as if someone else was looking around. Along with the cashier, there were 5 people there with him. 

Why did he have that dream? And now of all times? John sighed, shaking his head. This is not the time to think about that. Someone was chasing them so he needed to focus on keeping Sera as safe as possible. 

It was finally his turn to pay. He waited patiently for the cashier to finish scanning his products when he saw a certain blond walk into the convenience store. While John was all up for making friends, especially Arlo if he was really who John thought him to be, he did NOT want to have to be friendly right now when he was trying to calm down from this past day. He pulled his hoodie up and looked down, trying by all means to avoid eye contact. He prayed to god that Arlo would NOT see him. The cashier pulled up the cost and John quickly pulled out a 20. The cashier slowly gave him his change, which made John want to slam his head against the wall. It seemed as if God was mocking him for his desperation. 

He felt someone walk behind him. 

“John, how have you been?” He heard the voice behind him ask. 

He turned around and low and behold, king Arlo. “Oh hey Arlo, I've been good. How about you?” John wanted a hole to appear below him and swallow him whole.

“I’m good too. I see that your arm has healed.” 

“Yeah, doc sure knows how to quickly heal injuries.” John chuckled awkwardly. He turned back to the cashier taking his food. “ Well I have to-” 

“Do you mind chatting for a bit?” Arlo placed his candy bar in front of the cashier. The cashier quickly ringed him up and finished the transaction. 

John wanted to strangle him 

“I guess.” They walked outside together, feeling a cold breeze hit them. It felt colder than when John arrived at the store. John shivered slightly wanting to go back inside. He should've put on pants or joggers or just something that wasn’t the khaki shorts he was wearing.

“I have a question, how did you and Sera become friends?” Arlo looked at John, patiently waiting for a response. 

John looked at Arlo, trying to read his face. That dream he had made him think: Maybe Arlo really did have an ulterior motive other than friendship. It happened before, it could happen again. That didn’t mean John didn’t have a small glimmer of hope, wishing for friendship to be the only thing that could happen to their relationship. Though, asking about friendship made that hope spark a bit more. John would say he was praying, but that didn’t work last time, so instead, he wished that whatever happened between him and Arlo was nothing manipulative or about power or anything like that. 

“Well, I don’t even know how we became friends, all I really did was try to be friendly with her and try to help her.” 

“Help her? How so?” 

“Well,” Sitting down on the curb he got out something to eat.”I noticed she was constantly stressed, angry, frustrated. She was way too concerned with how people saw her to the point where she wasn’t even enjoying herself anymore, she was just a working machine. She was also very lonely. Sera didn’t really socialize with anyone and would just pass the time studying, which trust me, isn’t all that fun. I started trying to take her out to places, like the Woaba Boba, the mall, the park, just anything to take her mind off work. Afterward, it just built up naturally.” 

It was a bit silent, but John would not dare lookup. He then felt someone sit down next to him, their warmth radiating on to him. He glanced over, seeing Arlo’s eyes staring at him. He quickly looked back down feeling too embarrassed. 

“That’s quite interesting, and also very kind on your part,” Arlo responded with a smirk. 

“Oh uh thank you.” A slight blush made its way up to John’s face, both from embarrassment and from how cold it was. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and stared at it for a moment. “D-do you want it? It’s pretty early, so it’s most likely that you haven’t had breakfast yet.” 

“Sure, thank you.” Arlo grabbed the sandwich and opened it. He took a bite, and as expected it was not good. It was edible but definitely not good. 

“Is there something else you would like to know?” 

Arlo looked over at John noticing that he was trembling a bit. “Hmm, I don’t think so.” He took off his sweater and placed it on top of John’s legs. 

John looked up at him slightly surprised, murmuring a quick thanks and Arlo returning a you’re welcomed. John yawned, being tired from sleeping late and waking up early. They ate a while in silence. 

John smiled slightly.

‘This is nice’ John thought. 

He looked over at Arlo seeing that Arlo was staring back at him. John thought back at what Sera had said about the blond. John decided it was now or never to ask. 

“Hey, Arlo.” 

“Yes?”

“Why exactly are you approaching me?” 

Arlo looked a bit shocked at the sudden question. He needed his next words to be perfect in order to find out more about the boy, “I guess I was curious.” 

“Curious?” 

“Yeah. I mean you somehow befriended the Ace of Wellston being a cripple and all. You also somehow don’t let ranks affect who you fight or your confidence to stand up to anyone. It got me thinking: What is so special about this guy?”

John looked a bit worried. Did Arlo find out who he was because of his friendship with Sera? Praying to any deity out there, please do not let Arlo or anyone know who he was before. That would absolutely ruin him and his hard work just to redeem himself, to finally come a bit at peace with himself, not hate himself as much as he did before. He didn’t want to become that raging beast again, god knows what would happen now that he was stronger. 

“There is really nothing special about me, ya know. I’m just a cripple who got lucky being friends with Sera was all.” He stammered out. 

“But I think there is something special about you” 

“There is?” 

“Yes, there is”

“And what is it?” John looked down fidgeting with Arlo’s sweater.

“Well, I think it’s your kindness and stubbornness.” 

“Wha-” 

“You like taking care of others and you don’t take no for an answer. You are so stubborn that you could care less about what other people say just that the person you are helping is alright. That is admirable.” Arlo did not think like that, at all. To be a good leader means that you have to maintain a self-image, not go around helping people who can’t even defend themselves. But he needed to befriend John for a bit until he figured out who he was. He looked at John and was surprised. 

He was visibly blushing and his mouth slightly opened. He looked really happy. 

Arlo felt his stomach do something weird. 

“T-thank you. That’s really... “ The raven looked at Arlo with a smile.”Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

If only this was the encounter John had wished for. 

“Well, I should head back to the dorms.” Arlo stood up stretching a bit. He looked down at John seeing his smaller frame look back at him, trying to gain as much warmth from the clothing as possible. “It was nice talking to you.” 

“Wait!” John stood up quickly holding onto Arlo’s shirt. “If you don’t mind do you mind exchanging numbers?” John looked at Arlo with puppy eyes. He was really happy about how this morning had been going. 

“Of course not, here.” They exchanged phones, quickly inputting their numbers into each other's phones. 

“Thanks, Arlo. This was fun.” 

“Of course,” Arlo smirked. “You can keep the sweater, I wouldn't want you to get cold again.” Arlo took the sweater putting it on top of John’s hoodie, seeing how it was a bit baggy on him. “See you around John.” 

“Yeah, see ya. And thank you!” 

The two boys headed back to their homes, as the sun started rising, and the warmth finally taking its place back. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I posted the chapter on Friday for Wattpad, but I forgot to upload it here. Also, I don't know how to post a picture here so if you want to see my horrible art, you can view it on Wattpad and I aploigize for the short chapter it was a busy week and I had a lot of tests. Thank you and sorry.

Ten minutes of jogging later, he saw his house in the distance. He waited for cars to pass and looked down at his arms. He smiled a bit seeing how Arlo’s sweater was a tad big on him. Checking both sides of the road, he walked across the street and onto his doorstep. He opened the door and made sure that when he closed it, to close it as quietly as possible. Waking Sera at 6:30 am was a death wish to anybody who knew her, but as soon as he looked back, he saw Sera sitting on the couch. 

“So John, where were ya?”

“Well, I just couldn’t sleep so I went to get some breakfast. I already ate mine.” Handing the bag to Sera he took off the sweater and jacket placing them on the couch. 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Glancing back she noticed the sweater.” Hey, I haven’t seen that jacket before, where did you get it.” She took out the last sandwich from the bag, debating on whether to eat it or not.

“Um, well, ya see.” Clearing his throat Jonh prepared for impact, “ Arlo gave it to me.” 

“W-WHAT.” Sera coughed furiously, from choking on the sandwich. 

John flinched not wanting to look at Sera. He understood why Sera didn’t trust Arlo. Considering the fact that Arlo is a high-tier and the king of Wellston High School, which is a private school, it would be considered quite weird that Arlo would try to do anything nice towards anyone who was like John. Then again, Sera became John’s friend even with her having an even higher status than Arlo. He didn’t see what was wrong with trying to befriend him, vice-versa. 

Taking the plastic bag that was left abandoned, John took one of the water bottles and handed it to Sera. Sera gladly accepted coughing a bit more afterward. 

“When?” 

Pursing his lips he responded, “This morning, actually. When I went to the convenience store he showed up there and he saw me and well we just start talking.”

“What did you talk about?” 

“Sera can we not-” 

“John, you’ve been acting very strange lately. Especially yesterday, what’s going on?” Sera accused the raven. Why couldn’t John tell her what was going on? His dad, what happened yesterday with the guy, Arlo. 

“ ** Sera everything is fine just forget about it! ** ”

Everything was fine, why couldn’t Sera understand that. Yes, he might have been acting a bit strange, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Who was he kidding? There is something wrong, but he was reluctant to tell Sera. How would she react when she finds out the monster John is? To his past? To the fact that he had been lying to her and the whole school for so long? His stomach churned at just the thought of doing that. He knew he would have to eventually, just not right now. 

The couch shifted slightly and the sound of footsteps moved closer to the door. 

“Fine then, don’t talk. I’ll give you some time alone, or maybe call Arlo to come to hang out with you, considering how you two seem to be getting along just fine.” 

“Sera I-” 

The sound of the door being slammed ringed throughout the small house. Looking to his left, he saw that the bag with the food was missing. Well, at least she wasn’t that mad. 

When Sera returned to her room, she didn’t expect to see Elaine and Arlo. She walked to her room, not wanting to speak or even be in the same room as him. She just couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of Arlo  _ truly  _ wanting to be John’s friend, she knew him all too well. She could feel that whatever Arlo was trying to accomplish, it was going to hurt John. 

“Seraphina, may I speak to you for a moment?” the blond spoke, his voice sounded too,- Sera couldn’t describe it well, but it felt wrong. 

“No, now leave.” a foot suddenly was placed between her door, preventing her from being able to close it. 

“Seraphina, this time I can’t take no for an answer. I need you to come to turf wars as the substitute queen.” 

“Why should I? Where is Remi, why isn’t she going with you?” Sera kicked Arlo’s foot, trying to remove it, but kept struggling. 

“She had something else to do and you were the best at turf wars.” Arlo retaliated. 

“Not my problem, and you know I don’t do that anymore.”

“Look, how about we make a deal then.” 

Sera stopped, opening the door slightly. 

“What type of deal?” skeptical, she looked at Arlo trying to read his intentions. 

“Well, if you come to turf wars, you get to have an I.O.U card, and you can use it whenever you want on me, type of deal.” 

Sera thought about it for a moment. If she used this type of card right, maybe she would be able to find out what the hell Arlo was planning to do with John, and hopefully figure out what John was hiding from her. 

Extending her hand, Sera with the most confident and strongest voice she could muster up said the magic word. 

“Deal” 

Arlo smirked and shook her hand. Little did either of them know that this deal would change their lives.


	7. I did an oopsies

Hi everyone, before u begun don't worry this isn't me saying I'm quitting the story or anything like that, i would just like to say that it seems as if I have hurt my lower back. I know it's stupid but because if that anytime i move in the slightest it hurts. A lot. So the next chapter will take a while and concerning why I didn't post a chapter the last two weeks is because I had finals! And I am happy to say I got pretty good grades. Anyways I already had a small headstart so the chapter should be posted in the next couple of days. Thank you for your time and patience and i hope to see you soon. Have a great day and stay safe! 

( Also please wear a mask over your mouth AND nose. Thank you!)


End file.
